emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 7225 (2nd July 2015)
__TOC__ Plot Rachel plans to use the footage against Jai but Sam discourages her from doing anything hasty. Aaron tells Chas that Cain has been blackmailing Robert and threatening to blow his affair with him to Chrissie. Megan whisks Jai away for the afternoon, forcing him to secretly cancel his plans with Leyla. Chas tells Cain to keep quiet about the affair reminding him of the consequences of it coming out for Aaron. Vanessa accuses Kirin of sending her £10,000 in an attempt to buy her back. He reminds her that she's having another man's baby and would therefore be the last person he gave that sort of money to. Finn storms across to Mulberry Cottage about to break the news of Ross and Debbie to Pete but is thrown when Debbie arrives home. Paddy tells Zak that Hamish's medication won't work in the long term and there's no guarantees he will pull through with an operation. Zak refuses to reveal the seriousness of the situation to Belle. Finn bottles out of telling Pete as he watches him with Debbie. He covers that he called round to offer to be his best man. Pete is delighted. Ross panics as he spots Finn leaving their cottage. Paddy and Joanie try to make Zak see they should put Hamish out of his misery. Rachel struggles to keep quiet as she sees Jai, Megan and Leyla together in the pub and drops a hint to Megan that she knows something she doesn't. Joanie tries to persuade Zak to tell Belle the truth about Hamish. Cain tells Robert that their dealings with each other will be settled once he hands over the £15,000 plus another £2,000 so he can take Moira away on holiday. He gives Robert twenty-four hours to find the money. Megan calls round to ask Rachel what she was hinting at. Rachel reveals that Jai has resumed his affair with Leyla and shows her the video footage. Finn tells Ross that his secret is safe as he can't bring himself to end Pete's happiness. He warns Ross to stay away from Debbie. Ross agrees but soon receives a text from Debbie arranging to see him. Megan asks Sam and Rachel to keep quiet about Jai's affair and vows she will get even with him. Cast Regular cast *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Finn Barton - Joe Gill *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Rachel Breckle - Gemma Oaten *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Kirin Kotecha - Adam Fielding *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Megan Sharma - Gaynor Faye *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast None. Locations *Mulberry Cottage - Downstairs rooms and front garden *The Woolpack - Public bar and backroom *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Dale Head - Downstairs rooms *Dale View - Downstairs rooms and front garden *Café Main Street - Interior *Hotten Road *Veterinary Surgery - Exterior *Smithy Cottage - Exterior *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Home Farm - Kitchen Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes